Shay D. Cough
cough your irrel bai cough ur anal prossie cough your geh take that prolapse from the gay ass sex gl cough u like gay cornhub cough I'm on team sunni bc he likes Gaga and duke is an abomination whore who only likes shitty af music like glee cough u is geh lovers cough well that's why he lives in my basement duh cough u is p geh tbh cough u can die you russian lice hitler o cough duke is in a gay relationship with orange oops spilled the beans cough cough u can suffocate in ging erifhsn herll sjisdjoqiwhduiwjbudihwudim uq23he yhe1p 2[=w2-le x*Laugh in the Haze! cough u can drink bleach and choke and die cough already hav bae cough stay out of this dylan u cuntcough orange likes liam dick *cough* sunni's grammar is absolutely HORRENDOUS. cough u both suck dik cough duke you go out with a slovakian which is pretty much polish and masculine so you go out with a transexual with a 2(dead @racism)1 inch strap on dick cough you go out with no one cough duke is a lesbian tbh he killed the jewz cough why would I want to kill the jewsz bc i am a jew cough why would I want a lover when I'm 14 I'm not a fucking prostitute yet cough mika is a black brit tbh he is stinky he drinks 200 teas and coffees a day and never brushes his teeth and they are ALL gone !um I hate tea and coffee you idiot cough i am jewish jordan have s & starbucks yet tbhu had your crumpet cough You are agnostic or athiest-ic cough ur autistic (ded) cough wow epic and his abusive language do you have a problem with autistic people or what cough you have no family because they were all killed in the holocaust @duke cough you were adopt *spoiler* spoiler for wh0you mong cough dra is a abusr cough dra is a gay cough duke is a russian and killed his own family bc they were Jewish cough i have no fam fam anymore cough ur gaycough nobody could give a shit except your tranny gf or bf whatever. cough dukes gay-ness killed avi tbh cough bens a nazi cough sliemy can suck orange's chode btw cough he is 12 his dik isn't that big cough Oh yeah sorry you would be the one to know (: cough he hit puberty early, you should know cough jordan likes dyldos cough same cough dra likes 21 inch strap ons from a slovakian transexual bai Cough jordan is always stealing my dyldos bc his pussy Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus cough can't forget im not lesbon cough liam is a jewish german who lives in south africa u racist punt cough have you got ebola yet? cough i read as ebay cough that isn't a joking matter you racist shite cough i havent got ebay btw cough do you have malaria or any stds from being raped since they have so many spawns cough no cheryl cole does tho from her french "hubby" cough cheryl fernandez-vagsini dead(kate) Liam lives in Iran cough